Winged Grace
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: A series of little stories about the members of Supernatural, mostly focused on Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Winged Grace.

Just a series of Supernatural one – shots from the girl who is poking her way into the fandom. Hopefully you'll like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

When Dean met Castiel: A way in which it went slightly differently.

Dean's first thought was that it was another Hellish trick.

For an angel to have "raised him from perdition" (whatever THAT meant) was too good to be true. And besides, angels didn't exist, right?

Right?

"An angel…yeah, good one. Waiting for your eyes to turn black any second now." He replied to the claims of the wide eyed man in a trench coat standing across from him. The tie was on the wrong way and he looked awkward, like he didn't know what to do. Actually, he looked like a holy tax accountant.

"That is your problem, Dean Winchester. You have no faith." The angel called Castiel intoned softly and a minute later, Dean stared in awe at the shadows of heavenly wings displayed on the dank wall in the flash of lightning.

Then the moment was ruined by what was to be one of many clumsy moments from the small angel. The lights sparked and one of them swung in front of Castiel's face, making him leap back.

"Oops, let me just - !"

The water pipes burst at a hasty click of his fingers and both beings were soaked head to foot.

"Oh no, I am sorry - !" Castiel cried, fumbling to correct the situation as he stumbled forward to apologise.

A disused fire hydrant exploded and covered Dean in white fluff. A heavy pause followed and Castiel gave a nervous smile while shrinking a bit.

"Oh dear."

Dean stared incredulously before flinging his head back and laughing loudly. If he hadn't believed before, he certainly did now.

"You're cool, I like you already!"

Castiel tilted his head in bewilderment and said nothing, shuffling his feet and ruffling his wings in mild anxiety.

"Come on; let's get out of this warehouse thing. I want to see Sam." Dean announced, his laughter dying down at the mention of his little brother because he had missed him terribly.

Castiel followed obediently, stopping when they got outside.

"I will take you to him." He said, staring intensely at the man who would become his friend and Dean nodded.

"Fine by me, 'cause I ain't got my baby right now. Sammy better still have the Impala."

Castiel tilted his head, impossibly blue eyes curious and squinting.

"I do not understand that reference."

"You'll get it when I go back to Sam."

That was a line Dean would hear a lot in the future. But for now, he just shrugged and let Castiel zap them away to his reunion.

* * *

Kind of short but there will be longer chapters in the future. I got this idea while watching Tangled one day. I can see Castiel being a bit vague and clumsy sometimes, because he is new to Earth and all.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Grace.

Hi everyone, it's me again! I gained my first follower for this fic last chapter so thank you, follower! I write this next chapter now because I watched bits and bobs from Supernatural (never watched a full episode) and it inspired me to write more! So, here I am!

It's a different take on the Anna kissing Dean scene than what many of you may be used to, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Longing.

Anna is kissing Dean.

Anna is kissing Dean and Castiel is frozen by the door, watching everything in honest bewilderment. Is it the same as when he kissed Meg? Is Dean trying to follow the pizza man as well?

But wait.

There's something different about this.

There is no dominance. There's no Dean slamming Anna against the wall and consuming her until she practically begs. There is no power from either of them. There is only equality and a gentle strangeness that Castiel feels pouring from their very souls.

It's…so warm.

Castiel suddenly becomes aware that he's staring and drops his dark head a little, trying to make his blue eyes meet the floor. But he can't look away. The display of sadness, yet strength is almost intoxicating and he's back to gazing again before he even realises it. The passion that is devoid of lust fills their eyes until it almost spills out in unshed tears and Castiel feels his vessel's heart tug in a foreign manner that leaves him breathless and looking around in fear of an outside force trying to push him out of the body he inhabits.

What is this? Why does he inexplicably feel the need to leave the room and run? Run to search for something that, at the same time, feels impossible to ever attain? Something that would fill in the gap in his suddenly uncompleted heart?

Who took that missing piece away?

Castiel shivers and looks around uneasily. Ever since he rescued Dean Winchester from Hell, he's been falling ever further from Heaven, from his brothers and sisters. Will he fall completely? Is it going to hurt?

It will hurt, he's sure of that.

Castiel doesn't want to hurt.

But at the same time, he finds himself curious about this foreign longing that's rearing itself up from the depths of his soul, almost like a song that is going unheard.

Is this what the humans call…love?

Does Anna love Dean?

Does Dean love Anna?

How can Anna love Dean? She is an angel and he is a human; even with the title of Righteous Man, he is tainted and not full of Grace. Anna has only just found her Grace again; does she really want to fall for a second time?

Perhaps she does.

Castiel's eyes sting and he wonders why as he reaches up to wipe them. His fingers come away wet and Castiel realises that he is "crying".

But why?

Why?!

Frustration grows inside and Castiel steps back cautiously, not wanting Dean or Anna to see him intruding. He finds himself wrapping his invisible wings around him for comfort and wonders when he suddenly needed that.

It's at confusing times like these he wishes that Gabriel was around to explain. Gabriel always had this close affinity with humans and their many emotions, like he understood perfectly what they were going through.

Perhaps he did.

Gabriel was more human than any of them.

As Castiel starts leaving the room, unable to stand looking at them any longer, the realisation that hits him is blinding and shocking all at once and he freezes as the new knowledge crashes over him like a wave on the seaweed painted rocks.

He's lonely.

Castiel is a lonely angel who doesn't have another person to wipe away his tears and kiss his lips when he gets home. Castiel doesn't have a loving smile thrown his way anymore, because the angels of Heaven have forgotten how to smile or even feel at all, but some of them still have angel partners who are like swans because they mate for life.

Castiel wants a mate.

Castiel is lonely.

Even the word itself sounds…lonely.

The angel slumps, realising he's not as infallible as he pretends to be to Dean and Sam. But he can't start moping because Sam and Dean need a strong angel guide right now and for the foreseeable future. He needs to find God and that takes strength too.

He'll just have to wait for a partner. It's not like he hasn't got millennia after all.

The black haired angel wraps his wings tightly around himself, shields himself from the universe and waits for the day when he finds his soul partner.

* * *

I hope you like this update!

Love Lily. X


	3. Chapter 3

Winged Grace.

Chapter three is up and Gabriel is here to share the spotlight.

* * *

Fight.

Castiel was taking "a day off".

Well, it was a day off for him. For once, he wasn't with the Winchesters and he roamed on the outskirts of New England, relishing the chance to just quietly stretch his underused wings. At the moment, he skimmed the trees in a kind of game, watching to see how low he could go before catching himself on any outstretched branches and, so far, he was doing pretty well. A small giggle escaped him as he plucked off a fresh green leaf on his next round and placed it in his pocket, thinking that he could show it to Dean later.

Dean really liked listening to his flying stories.

The wind carded through his feathers in a relaxing manner and Castiel finally fluttered to the ground, his wings bustling a little to get comfortable. It was a sunny little hill and the angel smiled as he settled under a tree.

It felt so nice to have peace.

With that thought in mind, Castiel closed his eyes and just listened to the song of the world.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last.

An hour went by before an unearthly roar shattered the silence and Castiel flung himself upwards, wings puffed outwards in alarm and hand going for his knife. Down in the neat valley below, a beast reared its ugly head from the depths of Hell. It appeared one of Lucifer's pets had escaped again.

Fantastic.

Castiel sighed and started forwards, ready to beat his wings into take-off.

"Want some help?"

Castiel turned sharply to face the Archangel Gabriel.

"Hello Gabriel." He said carefully.

Gabriel rolled the strawberry lollipop over in his mouth slowly as he gave a lopsided grin.

"You're still the same as ever – boring!"

Castiel ignored the little jibe and squared his shoulders as he faced down the Hellion.

"Fight with me if you wish."

With that, he darted into the air like a sparrow, already dodging a whip-like tentacle. Gabriel admired the agility of his brother's flight for a moment and then tore into the sky after him, the lollipop banished for later.

It was time to get serious – or as serious Gabriel could get anyway.

Out came the Archangel sword and Castiel slashed again, letting his older brother get a stab in moments afterwards. Gabriel's attack seemed to hurt the monster more, to be more effective as the Hellion bellowed in pain, flinging out a hand and thudding into Castiel's chest, knocking him away like a ragdoll. Gabriel's mouth opened to call out his name in slight worry but he sighed when Castiel flew back up, dogged as ever.

"Stop that!" he called to the beast, hacking off one of its many tentacles.

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh, partly from adrenaline, partly from amusement, because Cassie ALWAYS thought he could make people stop what they were doing by telling them off. He was painfully naïve at times.

He flipped over, easily avoiding the crashing arms again. Castiel had always been the only angel to ever keep up with him in flight; there was a reason he was called the Messenger Angel after all.

"Cassie, I think we need to take off the head!" he yelled over the rush of wind and howls from the titanic beast and Castiel nodded, swooping in low to slash off another tentacle (the first one growing back already).

"Easier said than done, but I agree!"

The dark haired angel motioned with his empty hand and an arrow of white light buried itself into the hell bound monster's right eye. It screamed enough to wake the dead and Gabriel winced at the smell of its breath as he dove in closer to its neck line.

"Jeez, you smell worse than Hell itself" he taunted, starting to dig the sword into the thick muscles of its neck, carving into them to reach white bones that were hard to hack through, like stone.

He clung on grimly as it tried to shake him off, delirious with pain and didn't see the stabbing claw balanced on the tip of a tentacle until it was too late.

"Gabriel!"

Castiel's cry for Gabriel rang like a bell as the other older angel plummeted off the massive beast and hit the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder. His sword remained in its neck and that annoyed him. He happened to like that sword, with its lovely engravings.

"Castiel, I'm going back up, quit your bitching!" he shouted up, expecting to see annoyance written on the handsome face. What he saw was panic instead.

"Gabriel, are you hurt?"

Castiel never failed to shock him either.

Whatever training the angelic garrisons received after Gabriel left Heaven, Castiel was defying it, defying it in a quiet, naïve manner that was totally different to the violent rebellion of Lucifer all those years back.

Back then, angels were allowed to have and show emotions.

"Gabriel?"

When had he come down from the battle?

"Are you alright? Would you like me to heal you?"

Gabriel waved him off.

"Look, kid, I'm fine. I'll heal it later – if we don't get this thing back into Hell right now, it's going on a jolly rampage."

Castiel looked a little downtrodden at Gabriel's strained and snapped response but nodded and reopened his big wings.

"I'll distract it for you then."

Gabriel grinned widely.

"Nice idea!"

As Castiel flew in and out of the thing's ugly face that not even Lucifer could love, Gabriel stood stubbornly and opened his own giant golden wings, spinning upwards and gripping the sword with one hand.

"Time to go home to Daddy! You're way past your curfew!" Gabriel taunted, slicing through the demon's neck finally and watching the whole body just…dissolve, like sand down a drain. It was oddly compelling to look at.

"Gabriel!"

The older angel dropped to his knees, tired after using some Grace to keep himself together and the physical exertion of the fight.

"Gabby's got this, kiddo." He replied, shifting away when Castiel tried to start healing him. "Your Grace isn't strong enough as it is."

He felt Castiel flinch away. Touching on the subject of his weakening Grace and possible Falling was a sore point for his little brother, but it wouldn't go away by just ignoring it. The lesser angels were more prone to Falling, simple as that.

"I-I can do it - !"

"NO, Castiel."

And Castiel had no choice but to obey, the elder's words ringing with Archangel Command. The pair observed as Gabriel's vessel began healing with light, the skin knitting back together and unmarred once more.

"Well now, wasn't that fun?" Gabriel asked cheerfully, bouncing upright and holding the lollipop again like a giant demon hadn't arisen from Hell to possibly stomp all over humanity.

Castiel said nothing, his face suddenly unsure.

"It…has been a while."

That was the biggest understatement Gabriel ever heard.

"You could say that, yeah." He replied, not calling his brother out on it. "How's it up in jolly, cheery Heaven?"

Castiel cast his face down to the ground, muttering;

"Not so cheerful since you left."

A cold breeze swept between the two and there was an awkward silence. For a bit, Gabriel had felt like they were back in the old days, where the two of them were close and fought together like brothers-in-arms. Now, the younger angel served to remind him of what he left behind and he didn't particularly like it. The Messenger felt enough guilt as it was.

"You know why I left -,"

"No, no, I do not." Castiel whispered quietly and that hurt more than if he'd shouted at Gabriel instead. "You never really told me."

Gabriel remembered that Castiel was never told the reasoning behind things like commands, orders and being left behind and betrayal. He was just expected to put up with all of the crap like he was Heaven's emotional pack mule.

It sickened him and he would feel righteous anger, if he had any right to do so in the first place.

Castiel watched him, his sapphire eyes searching for an answer hopefully. When more silence met him instead, Gabriel struggling to find the words (in the past they'd been able to talk freely and without awkwardness, what had happened?), he backed away sadly, his wings drooping and his face downcast once more.

"I should leave now. Dean and Sam might need me soon."

With his back to Gabriel, who kicked himself for feeling so afraid to admit his failings to his little brother of all people, Castiel got ready for flight.

"Wait!"

The black haired angel tilted his head as he looked again.

"…You did a good job today with that demon." Gabriel said awkwardly, sticking the lollipop in his mouth to avoid saying anything stupid and Castiel's whole being lit up in that beautiful way he did when he was a little fledgling under Gabriel's care.

"Thank you, you did well too." Castiel answered with a little smile and disappeared, leaving Gabriel by himself to chuckle at his reflection in a puddle.

"Maybe we'll be alright after all, you and me, little bro."

* * *

I hope this was good enough! I liked writing this one.

Love Lily. X


	4. Chapter 4

Winged Grace.

Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I had exams and a spot of trouble thinking of something for this chapter. Either way, it's a tale of insanity. Enjoy!

* * *

The One Where They All Go Mad.

It was a beautiful day in Ohio. The sun was shining, the children were playing and laughing, Lucifer was skipping towards them -,

Wait…WHAT?

"Hello, friends!" declared the ever so friendly ruler of Hell. "It HAS been a while, hasn't it?"

Sam Winchester stared back with the look of a moose that had just run straight into an oncoming car and flipped over the bonnet.

"Sammy, you look slightly pale! Are you getting enough sunlight? You should be out frolicking with us!"

Dean didn't seem to share Sam's sudden anxiety.

"Hey, man! Where've you been? Did you fall into the pits of Hell or something?"

The two suddenly roared with laughter over the little in joke, causing Sam to nearly fall off his chair in the busy library with shock. The librarian frowned at the commotion.

"Dean, Lucifer! This is a library! Sshh!" he hissed and turned to his brother. "And THAT is the Devil! Why are you being all buddy buddy with him?!"

Dean appeared to wonder whether his brother had lost half of his worn out brain cells in the last five minutes before shrugging and clapping Lucifer on the shoulder.

"Castiel's gonna be happy to see you! C'mon, Sam, let's go outside!"

And with that, he dragged Sam away (the taller man only just packing up his things) and strode cheerfully outside into the blazing sunshine. Everyone outside remained oblivious to the sudden change in the way the world turned, much to Sam's annoyance. He was surprised that the park wasn't on fire and people weren't running around screaming as their souls were eaten by demons galore.

A flutter of wings sounded and Castiel appeared nearby.

Oh thank god, at least Sam could run away with Castiel and avoid their two mad older brothers for a while.

"Hey Cas, look who popped by!"

Castiel's squeal of delight shattered Sam's dreams quicker than a bullet through glass and the shaggy haired male slumped down on a bench as he watched Castiel be pulled into a giant hug, Lucifer ruffling his hair like it was second nature. Yeah, it was nice to see them happy…but this was weird and that said a lot for a hunter who killed things like werewolves and fairies every day.

"Where have you been lately, brother?" Castiel asked, looking eager for a story. "Did you find anything interesting and human?"

Lucifer grinned and put a hand into his pocket, drawing out a cheeseburger and a book.

"There you go, little bud! I know you like stuff like this."

Castiel hugged the gifts like they were kittens and danced on the spot. While he was engaged in some sort of strange angel ritual dance, Michael and Gabriel touched down and that's when Sam knew life had gone out the window because Gabriel was supposed to be dead and Michael was supposed to be trapped in the Cage with Adam and Lucifer.

Sighing heavily, he asked;

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked hurt in the middle of unwrapping a chocolate bar and Lucifer grabbed him, shoving his head into his chest and cooing over him.

"Hush, little bro, Sam is just being a grumpy old douchebag and you're lovely and alive, no worries."

Gabriel pushed Lucifer away playfully and stuck the bar of chocolate in his mouth, slinging an arm around a vibrating Castiel.

"Man, helping out old people sure makes an angel tired. Who wants to have a picnic?"

The motley crew cheered and spread out to gather food and find a good spot. Bobby walked by a few minutes later.

"So…whatcha doing out here then?"

Sam wrung his hands together.

"Bobby, everyone's gone crazy and I'm the only sane one left! I have to move to Mexico and get plastic surgery and change my name and oh my god!" he wheezed, not sounding very sane at all and Bobby patted him sympathetically.

"There there, sport. You know what I do when this sort of thing happens?"

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know, but conceded anyway.

"What?"

Bobby leapt up from his perch on the bench.

"I SING!"

Sam screamed in horror as Bobby started to sing badly about how the sun shone in the morning and beer was a craft of men. What made it even worse was that the damn public appeared to know this song, even though he'd never heard it on the radio or on ITunes.

This was it. THIS was how the Apocalypse really began and Sam couldn't do any whacked up trials or throw himself back into the Pit to save mankind.

He was going to die and he couldn't even confess to Dean that he ate the last pie this morning in his last moments.

The little group had grown by two as the song ended and Sam cried when Anna and Charlie both grinned at him like the world hadn't thrown itself into a parallel universe in a fit of suicidal rage.

"Man, Sammy, you're acting like a little bitch today, aren't ya?" Dean puzzled over his little brother, poking him with a pencil as Michael nodded scientifically and wrote notes on a notepad. "Dr Angel, what's your verdict?"

"Wait, Michael's a DOCTOR?!" Sam cried in shock.

"Yes, I've been a Doctor my whole life. Father made me and said "Michael, you're going to be a doctor!" and I said "Okay then!", so here I am! A doctor."

Sam gawped at the cheesy, perfect white toothed grin on Michael's rather handsome face before slamming his face into the nearest wall.

"Well, that wasn't necessary." Came the voice of Anna in confusion and Sam glared at her.

"Neither was your opnion." He snapped and the whole group gasped.

"Oooo, buuuurrrrrnnnn!" Lucifer and Gabriel chorused gleefully while Anna narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I smell an anti-feminist." She snarled and millions of women gathered with picket signs and crazed gleams in their eyes.

"Do you think we need to go to the kitchen NOW?!" Meg yelled, throwing a rotten cabbage at Sam's forehead.

Sam shrieked bravely and ran in the opposite direction just as valiantly. Throwing himself into the Impala, he sat there trying to get his wits back. Of course, by now that was like him trying to get his life back after all these years. It just wasn't happening.

"It's okay, son. Your mother could do the very same thing. Women have mystical powers, you know."

Sam's brown head rose slowly to look his long dead father in the eyes.

"You're dead." He said slowly and John Winchester looked offended.

"Calm down, boy, I was just giving advice. Sheesh, you've always acted like a teenage girl. No wonder Mary said we didn't need a daughter."

"Dad, what do you do when the world decides to change overnight into a fifties musical and didn't tell you?"

John got a maniacal twinkle in his eye.

"Does this solution involve mass murder?"

"You know what, forget it. Why did I even bother asking you?" Sam deadpanned and stomped away from the car.

Only for it to call out to him in a melodious voice;

"Come back, Saaaam! Don't leave me here with John Winchester!"

Sam started laughing hysterically as he continued to walk away quickly.

"The Impala can't talk! It's a car! It's probably an evil siren! Yes, evil!"

He continued to laugh and deny the impossible as the Impala carried on wailing about how no one ever listened to her because she was just the car that got people from point A to point B and why would anyone care what SHE had to say?!

The final straw was when everyone decided to dress as a President. Dean was Abraham Lincoln and Sam just couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE ALL ON YOUR OWN! I QUIT!" he shouted and travelled away on the bus out of town. Hopefully he would never see them again.

No such luck.

"GOOD MORNING, SAMMY WAMMY!"

Sam screamed and fainted at Azrael's happy face hovering over his pillow and the streamers all over his motel room.

* * *

…I don't really know what just happened.

Sorry.

Love Lily. X


End file.
